Twelve Gates II: Sapphire of Despair
by Mikki Warner
Summary: The Hyperforce and Team Elemental are now searching for the next precious and powerful stone before Mandarin does. They pick up a new friend along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! New story, new chapter!**

**I just went to a church service and what a coincidence it was! We were learning about the Twelve Gates of Heaven! The whole service I was thinking about this series! **

**Any who! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Super Robot, Moon 5 (Orion Arm)**

**January 28, 2001**

**1:12 PM**

"What are you doing? Why are you in my closet?" Savanna grinned and stumbled out of the medical supply closet shaking her head. She looked at Gibson.

"Wow," She laughed. "How on Shuggazoom did_ I_ get in _there_?" The hot pink female brushed past the blue male chuckling. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Stalker," He whispered under his breath. "Why aren't you outside by the others? They need help collecting moon minerals for the oil our robot is so scarce on." He said. Savanna shrugged.

"Why aren't _you _helping?" She shot back. Gibson didn't answer. "Yeah. Okay so we're both slacking off. Let's go and help shall we?" Savanna walked out of the lab with Gibson. Outside the super robot . . .

"GAH! OH NOES!" Xavier screeched grabbing everyone's attention. The dirt brown simian stood over a shattered object. Gabriel chuckled.

"Only Xavier can break rocks." He joked. Xavier glanced at him.

"Well. . . That is-that isn't-why would- NOT FUNNY! Guys you don't know what it's like-"

"What's going on?" Antauri asked.

"Xavier broke a rock." Sparx answered pointing to the shattered mineral by Xavier's feet. Antauri nodded.

"I see. How are we doing on minerals?"

"We have approximately three tons of rock mineral that is ready to be compressed and liquefied." Gabriel reported.

"That'll have to do for now." Chiro said. "Otto, load the minerals into the super robot's oil rig."

"You can help Gabe." Savanna added. "Everyone else on the ship so we can discuss our next move." The teams nodded in agreement and boarded. In the command center the two teams sat waiting for the informational; meeting to begin.

"The sapphire of despair will give anyone a feeling of sadness and sorrow." Adrassi explained. "Sometimes leading the people to suicide if depressed enough. It gives people a sense of no hope."

"Where is it again?" Nova asked.

"Planet Shoowan. We will be there in two days if we continue to use the Light Stream." Chiro said. Sparx groaned.

"Why can't we just take the Space Jump?" Gibson scoffed.

"The Space Jump is way to dangerous and causes a lot of damage to the robot."

"So? It would be faster than the stupid Light Stream." Gabriel than slid up from the orange tube with a smile on his face.

"I think you might want to see this Savanna." He said. Savanna stood up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come and see for yourself." He went down again. The others looked at each other and followed. When they emerged from the robot they looked around and saw nothing.

"Why'd you drag us out here, Gabriel?" Then from walking out from behind Gabriel was a bright, vivid, blue-furred, neon green eyed, petite-looking simian. Savanna gasped.

"DESIREE!" She screamed running over to the new blue female. She flung her arms over the monkey and hugged her tight. "I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you!" The Hyperforce just stood there dumbfounded. After they were done hugging each other, they looked back at the team. Adrassi cleared her throat.

"Everyone that is Desiree. Savanna's good friend for over twenty years. Desiree this is the Hyperforce." She waved at them.

"Hello there." She had a soft voice with a west coast accent. Otto blushed and waved back. Savanna escorted her friend to the Hyperforce.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." She said. The girls walked up to Antauri. "This is Antauri the second in command and a good pal of mine." Desiree smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Antauri nodded in reply.

"This is Sparx. Another good pal." They shook hands. "Nova, the coolest person you'll ever meet!" Desiree laughed. "The one who is making googly eyes at you is Otto." Savanna said. Otto jerked.

"Huh?" He asked. The blue monkey shook hands with him with a big smile. Otto giggled nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Otto." She said.

"And this is Chiro the leader of the Hyperforce." Desiree nodded and shook his hand as well.

"And the last one is Gibson my BF." Desiree's smiled immediately faded when she heard, 'My BF'.

"Oh," She said. Savanna looked at her long time friend.

"What?"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Desiree looked at Gibson up and down several times as if evaluating him. Gibson grinned awkwardly and stuck out his hand for her to shake. The female looked at it for a moment before hesitantly grabbing his hand and practically crushing it in her own. Gibson gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Wow! You have quite a grip!" He chuckled nervously. Desiree slightly growled when she released him. "Oo." Gibson groaned rubbing his hand. Savanna just smiled.

"I'm so glad your here- . . . wait. Why are you here?" Desiree shrugged.

"My ship crashed here a day or two ago. I've been trying to fix it but, I'm not having much luck."

"Would you like to join us on our little expedition to get the 12 stones?" Chiro asked. Desiree beamed at the thought.

"Why yes! I'd love that!" Otto cheered. The teams looked at him oddly.

"Oh. Sorry." He turned around and when into the robot.

"Otto has a girlfriend." Sparx joked. Nova scowled and hit him.

"Be nice." She whispered harshly. The red male just shrugged it off. "It is really nice to have yet another girl join us on this mission." Nova said. Desiree smiled broadly.

"I'm so glad to join you guys." Gabriel escorted everyone back into the robot. When they all got in Gibson stopped Savanna and pulled her away from the others.

"Did you see that?" He growled. Savanna thought for a moment and grinned.

"Yeah. I think Otto is in love." Gibson shook his head fiercely.

"Not that! She only knew me for, what, a minute now and she already hates me!" Savanna scowled.

"How would you know if she hates you or not?" Gibson put his hand that Desiree squeezed in front of her face.

"Because she was trying to rip my frickin' hand off!" he whispered coldly. Savanna put his hand down.

"You're exaggerating. Stop being such a jerk and try to get a long with her." Gibson's jaw dropped.

"A-a _jerk_?" Savanna nodded and turned on her heals and walked into the lab. "I am _not _a jerk." Gibson said to himself. He started to walk but fell to the ground. He looked up to see Desiree who tripped him.

"Oops, sorry." she said sarcastically and went after Savanna. Gibson bit his lower lip trying to hold back a scream of frustration.

* * *

**Hmm. Desiree . . . Otto . . . Gibson. Is it just me or do you think Desiree doesn't like Gibson? Does Otto like Desiree? I dun know! Oh well!**

**Question of the chapter! **

**Do you like Desiree so far? Explain your answer!**

**R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys seem to like Desiree huh? Should I put her bio up under _My OCs_ on my profile?**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Outer Space, Orion Arm**

**January 29, 2001**

**9:35 AM**

The teams were sitting by the dinning room table eating breakfast like they do every morning. Xavier talking nonsense.

"Plah, plah, plah, BLAH! Mwa blaa!" He said. Nova raised her brows.

"Do you really think fish make that noise?" she asked. He nodded.

"That and, Blub, blub, GRAA!" Xavier added. Desiree laughed.

"Oh Xavier I missed you." She said. Xavier giggled like a school girl.

"Daw! Like, I missed you too, gal frand!" The two then pounded each others fists together giggling madly.

"So where are you guys going anyway?" Desiree asked.

"Planet Shoowan," Antauri said "We'll arrive in a day in-a-half now, I believe. We're searching for the Sapphire of Despair."

"Mmm." Desiree nodded with understanding. "I've been to Shoowan. That place is a crapper. It's nothing but an icy wasteland. Heck! Half the place is covered with frozen water." Savanna curled up her upper lip.

"Eww. Ice, snow, water. I'm fine with water as long as it's bath water or swimming water but not ice fishing water. Yuck!"

"Maybe you should stay in the robot for this mission then." Gibson suggested. "It would probably be better." Savanna shook her head.

"No. It'll be fine. I can go as long as I stay warm."

"I don't think so, Savanna. Last time you fainted-"

"If she says she can handle it then take her word for it!" Desiree cut him off. Gibson stared at her wide eyed, and jaw slackened as did the others. Gibson shut his mouth and glanced at Savanna who laughed nervously and shrugged. She put a hand on Gibson's shoulder. The blue male just clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Um. Anyway . . . Where were we?" Savanna asked. "Oh yeah. Planet Shoowan. So do might have any idea where the second gate is?" Desiree scratched her chin.

"I've seen a huge ice structure. It kind of looked like a castle made completely out of ice."

"Like the one on Narnia?" Xavier asked.

"Um sure." Antauri set his coffee mug on the table in front of him.

"Shall we start our training session for the day?"

"'Kay." Chiro said getting up. "Every one when you get to the training room partner up and do some warm ups and stretching. Then we'll spar." The teams did as they were told and went off. In the training room. . .

"Yo' Gabe! Your with me!" Sparx bounded up to the man. "I need a challenge and you seem like a guy who will give me one."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Otto is too sensitive and he's like a bro to me, Gibson is also sensitive and a skinny, nerdy, wimp, Nova is a girl . . . and I know she'll kill me." Otto pouted but then yelled,

"Xavier your my buddy!" Xavier ran out of no where and chest bumped his green friend.

"YEAH, BUDDY!"

"I'll be your partner Chiro." Antauri said. The boy nodded.

"Savan-Oof!" Gibson got pushed aside by Desiree.

"Do you want to be my partner, Savanna?" She asked. Savanna looked at Gibson then at Desiree.

"Um. Gibson and I were going to be together, actually." Gibson got up and brushed himself off resting his elbow on Savanna's shoulder.

"That's right." He said snobbishly. "Savanna and I are _always _partners." The hot pink female brushed Gibson's arm off of her. She turned to him and whispered harshly.

"Don't be a chuff about it!" Gibson huffed.

"That's okay," Desiree said. "I'll find someone else." Otto suddenly perked up.

"I'll be your partner Desiree!" Xavier's jaw dropped.

"Wha- Hey!" The vivid blue female smiled.

"Alright." She put a dainty hand on his chest causing Otto to blush. Xavier grumbled.

"Poopy." He said to himself. "Adrassi doesn't have a partner yet so I'll just go with her."

"Who are you talking to?" Chiro asked who partnered up with Antauri.

"What are you talking about?" The brown male inquired. Chiro was about to say something then immediately shut his mouth shaking his head. Xavier shrugged and came up to Adrassi. "Hey!" He said with a school girl accent. "Do you have liquids?" Adrassi cocked a brow.

"Um. No. But there is a faucet in the kitchen if your thirsty."

"Yeah, okay. You wanna partner up?" He asked. Adrassi looked around.

"Uh. We're the only ones left-"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Xavier lied down on the floor. "I'm gonna do crunches. Can you hold my feet down?" Adrassi did as he started doing twenty crunches. In between huffs of breath he sung, "I'm gonna fight 'em off . . . A seven nation army couldn't hold me back . . . They're gonna rip it off . . . Taking their time right behind my back . . . AND I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AT NIGHT BECAUSE I CAN'T FORGET-"

"Xavier." Adrassi said calmly. "Turn down the volume a little." The pine green eyed simian bit his lip and nodded. Nova came into the training room.

"Sorry guys I had to go back to my room and get something but I couldn't find it anywhere. Instead I found this box that I never knew we had!" She sat a box down in the center of the room.

"Who wants to know what's in the box because I do!" Otto said staring at the object on the floor. Nova smiled at her eager friend and opened the box and pulled out some old photo albums.

"No way!" Sparx said. "I forgot all about those things! The first one we ever made was in 1973 after Gibson was born."

"We can look at them later when we're done training." Nova said. "Is everyone all warmed up?" There was a few nods that followed. "Good. Shall we do some basic sparring."

"Spar rhymes with bar which rhymes with car which rhymes with par." Xavier pointed out.

"You forgot about tar, far, and war."

"War doesn't rhyme, Otto!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Gentlemen please can we get back on track?" Adrassi asked. The two boys shrugged.

"Get with your partners and spar when ready after two minutes stop and take five then we'll go on with our new strategies." Later that night everyone was, once again, sitting in the main room on the floor looking through the albums.

"Aww Look," Nova smiled. "Here's baby Otto by toddler Antauri." She giggled looking at the picture. Savanna leaned over her shoulder and chuckled too. The black toddler was hugging, practically strangling, the green infant.

"Daw! What a sight!" Sparx looked through a different album.

"I found Nova's freshman yearbook picture." The golden female suddenly yanked the book out of the red monkey's hand and looked at it with a blush on her face.

"Ew. I look awful!"

"Oh! What's this?" Xavier held up a picture that showed the whole team at the beach each single had a different pose. The team looked as if they were all under the age of five. Nova wore a huge straw beach hat and pink rimed sunglasses and sat crisscross, Sparx sported a black pair of sunglasses and was laying on the sand next to Nova his hands cradling his head (kind of a girly pose), Antauri was standing with an angry look in his eyes holding a crying baby Gibson, Otto was also standing wearing a baseball hat and a towel around his figure.

"Why do you look so pissed Antauri?" Gabriel asked. Antauri scrunched his nose.

"I'm trying to remember . . . oh yeah. Gibson never stopped crying." The Hyperforce monkeys all groan except for Gibson who just blushed.

"He had the most annoying cry!" Nova said.

"He would never STOP crying!" Sparx added.

"He was an attention hog and a little brat!" Otto exclaimed.

"We couldn't go out in public with him because he was always crying!" Antauri shook his head. "His crying sounded like a screeching hawk mixed with a blender trying to liquify ice!"

"I thought it sounded more like a cat in pain." Nova said.

"Really? To me it sounded like a car wreck!" Otto said.

"Well to me it sounded like a dieing engine on a semi truck." said Sparx.

"Shut up. I know you guys hated me a baby but you moved on! So let's stop talking about that." Gibson grumbled.

"His voice still sounds like all of those put together!" Desiree said nonchalantly. Sparx laughed.

"Good one." He gave her a high five.

"Moving on!" Gibson picked up another photo and grinned evilly. "Oo this is a good one." He held it up for his friends to see. It was a picture of a baby Sparx in the bathtub smiling queerly as he had a pile of bubbles on his head. Sparx's jaw dropped.

"What the- How the-! WHERE!" He ripped the picture from his peer's hands and starred at it closely. "I can't believe it! That's just wrong." Nova giggled.

"Look at your cute little tushie." Sparx growled and shoved the picture into his jet pack compartment.

"What time is it?" Otto asked. Chiro looked at a clock near by.

"12:43. Why don't we get to know our new friend a little bit more then get some lunch."

"Um 'kay," Desiree said nervously. "Well my full name is Desiree. I was made at the same time Team Elemental by the alchemist. Unfortunately I was a failed experiment and have no powers. All I have is martial arts training. Tenth degree black belt."

"Remind me to not mess with her." Gibson whispered in Savanna's ear.

"I was and also put in the hibernation sleep. I woke up from hibernation after five years of sleep. I'm 30 years old and travel the universe looking for nothing but adventure. I'm so glad to be reunited with my friends though! And I'm also happy that I have new friends too!" The Hyperforce smiled.

"We sure did miss you." Savanna said.

"Why didn't you ever mention Desiree before we actually met her?" Nova asked. Savanna shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't want to start crying in front of you guys."

"Why would you cry?"

"Because I'd miss her too much and start crying because I haven't seen her in forever!"

"That makes sense." Antauri said.

"Actually," Desiree said sadly. "I might not be able to stay with you guys forever because I really like the feeling of being free and adventurous." Savanna frowned.

"Oh. Well it's your call. If you do leave then you got to promise to visit once in awhile." Desiree nodded.

"Of course! Although I don't trust that blue buffoon your with so I might visit you at least once a month just to see if your alright and if you happy." Gibson rolled his eyes.

"What do you have against me?" He simply asked.

"Nothing," Desiree said. "I just want what's best for my friend, and you just don't seem like the best." Everyone laughed.

"Gibson you're getting burned so bad by your girlfriends, friend!" Sparx slapped his knee. "Oh my gosh I love you Desiree! Can I call you, D?" Desiree shrugged.

"Guess so." Otto perked.

"Can I call you D?"

"Of course sweetie." Gibson rolled his eyes.

"How about me." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Let's just say, If you ever call me, D, your gonna loose the tail on your butt!" Gibson smiled.

"Right," He muttered. Savanna chuckled.

"You are so overprotective! Everyone I date you hate!"

"Just how many people did you date?" Nova asked.

"Just one unlucky, blue, gentleman. But I have a feeling that Desiree would hate everyone I date."

"You got that right." Desiree said. "So how 'bout lunch?"

"What would you like to eat?" Otto chirped. She giggled.

"Otto you're so sweet. Would you guys like it if I made some spaghetti?"

"As long as you don't poison the food." Gibson mumbled. Desiree threw a book at him and hit him in the chest with the corner of the hard cover. "Ow! Where did you get that?"

* * *

**LAAAA! WOOT! Another chapter down!**

**Question of da Chapter! YEAH! (There is actually two questions this chap!)  
**

**How do you think Desiree and Gibson's relationship will turn out? **

**How do you think Desiree and Otto's relationship will turn out?**

**Those are your questions, now go ahead and R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE WE GO! After a week of not updating, ladies and gents, I give to you! CHAPTER THREE!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Planet Shoowan**

**January 30, 2001**

**12:35 PM**

Now the two teams and their newest friend found themselves on the icy planet Shoowan. Nova groaned.

"I hate ice planets." she said. Savanna smiled.

"I hear that!" The hot pink female said. "So D," Desiree glanced at her. "Where did you see this ice structure?" The bright blue female thought for a moment.

"I believe it's a little south from where we are right now." Gibson held out his analyzer. ' "Since this planet has no sun and no life whatsoever Chiro will have to wear his space uniform. No living thing can survive here." Desiree elbowed him.

"What? Are we having a geek fest here? Let's go find the ice castle." She bounded to the exit.

"Otto, get your buggy ready. We are going to need it." Antauri instructed. The green male nodded.

"I'm driving!" He yelled. Sparx snickered.

"He only wants to impress Miss. Desiree with his horrible driving skills." Nova punched his arm.

"_You're _the one to talk!" Sparx pouted.

"I have kick-butt driving skills." He said.

"That's what you think." Nova smiled. "You really suck at flying. Now if you wanna see a real pilot look over there!" She pointed to Antauri. "_He _has 'Kick-Butt Driving Skills'."

"Sure whatever." Sparx mumbled. "Lets just go." The teams managed to cram into a six seat moon buggy and was on there way to find the ice castle. Along the way Desiree was telling some of her crazy adventure stories and Otto trying not to comment on how totally awesome he thinks she is.

"Whoa D! You're like a modern day Indiana Jones!" Sparx chuckled. Adrassi nodded.

"I'm gonna have to agree with him. It's too bad you are going to leave after the mission."

"Believe me, I'm going to be hesitant to leave you guys too because I still don't trust that thing with my best friend," She motion to Gibson. "but I'm a free spirit and can't get enough adventure. But like I said before! I'll defiantly be visiting you guys!"

"Hopefully not often." Gibson grumbled. Desiree obviously heard him and shot him a glare. Gibson just gave her a big smile.

"How much further south do we need to go, Desiree?" Antauri asked looking out his window at a giant mountain of ice and snow.

"Not much further. In fact we should be there by now." Xavier looked at the ice and snow then at Adrassi.

"HEY!" His random outburst caught everyone's attention. "Adrassi you would blend in very well on this planet." He said with wide eyes. Adrassi looked at her elegant white fur.

"Maybe. My fur isn't really snow-white though. It's more of a creamy, eggnog color." Savanna giggled remembering something.

"Gibby says my fur reminds him of a field of fully bloomed pink flowers in the spring time." The girls awed and the guys started to tease the blushing Gibson.

"You must be a poet Gibson!" Sparx said.

"That's so sweet of you to say!" Chiro added.

"Your such a man." Gabriel laughed. Gibson groaned and smacked his forehead. Desiree sneered at him. Gibson saw this and gave her a confused look.

"What?" He asked her.

"You may have won her over Hal Gibson but you cannot win me over to your dark side!"

"What does that even mean?" He shouted. Savanna put a finger to his lips hushing him.

"Just forget about it, hon."

"There it is!" Gabriel said pointing to a château in the distance. Otto came to a halt. Adrassi activated her breather and stepped out of the buggy. She clenched her head in pain.

"Ugh. Just as I thought. I can't stay very long here. There is no air and that's my elements weakness."

"It's all cold an icy. That's my elements weakness also." Savanna said shivering.

"It's all frozen water," Gabriel beamed with an idea. "I wonder if I could use my element." He reached out his hand and concentrated. Suddenly a small shard of ice lifted into mid-air and floated around his hand. "Wow I never used my powers with ice before. This is new." Nova stepped out of the vehicle next but immediately slipped when her feet touched the ground. She growled getting up. Sparx scooted out and slipped when he tried to stand up too and crashed into Nova.

"Opp! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean too." He said awkwardly getting up and offering his hand to help her up. When everyone was out of the buggy they stood in a circle looking about themselves.

"Got any other signs of life besides us, Gibson?" Chiro asked. The blue male shook his head.

"Negative. It's just us."

"No, I mean are you picking up and Mandarin activity?" Gibson looked at his scanner.

"Oh. I'm still not getting anything."

"Good then let's go find that sapphire." Chiro said walking toward the huge structure. Savanna wrapped a thick, black, fleece, coat that Chiro gave her to borrow, around her and smiled looking at her old friend.

"Don't you like that name for a girl? Sapphire?" Savanna grinned as she heard Gibson mutter under his breath. Desiree's face went blank.

"Why? Are you not telling me something, Savanna? What did you and Gibson do last night!" She asked.

"NOTHING! I was just wondering if you liked the name." Savanna chuckled. Desiree raised one corner of her upper lip.

"It's alright, I guess." She said and made an 'I'm Watching You' motion with her right hand at Gibson. Several minutes of walking finally paid off when they came to the entrance of the château.

"How do we get in?" Gabriel asked. Looking at the massive carved ice doors.

"Why don't you move it?" Xavier asked Gabriel.

"Move it?" Gabriel inquired. Xavier nodded. "Xavier, I can't! I just found out I can control the element of ice too. So don't expect me to be able to move a two ton door made completely out of ice!" Xavier shrugged.

"Okay. I guess we don't get in."

"I could melt it." Savanna said. "Hold on a moment." She took off the coat and rubbed her hands together making as much friction as possible. "Alright here we go." She held out both of her hands. The front of her hands facing to the door and lava started to erupt from the palm of her paws. The molten rock hit the door and sizzled loudly melting away the ice making a big enough hole for an elephant to pass through. Savanna pulled back on the jacket and wiped her hands on the fleece.

"My biggest peeve about having fire as my element is the fact that I always have soot on my hands after I use it. It makes my hands smell weird."

"Suck it up, Buttercup! We've got bigger problems!" Gibson said really fast, facing the direction they came from.

"Why?" Chiro asked. Gibson pointed to the horizon where a silhouette of a huge, sinister-looking, creature stood. The monster was covered in ice and looked like a dragon. The thing roared and started charging them.

"That's why!"

* * *

**Uh oh. I don't know who's scarier! That dragon thing or my mom in the morning!**

**Question of the chapie!**

**If you could meet anyone from this story, who would it be an why?**

**Luv ya all! **

**R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in some time. Here's why,**

**1.) I had to perform with my band at several games.**

**2.) Homework (Need I say more?)**

**3.) Color Guard rehearsals**

**I probably won't update for a little while. Here's why,**

**1.) Both schools that I perform for, (Zeeland West and Zeeland East.) Made the playoffs. So I have to go to Detroit with the band and perform at those games.**

**2.) Homework**

**3.) Rehearsals**

**Any who! Enjoy this next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Planet Shoowan**

**January 30, 2001**

**1:24 PM**

The teams looked at the twenty feet-tall and forty-five feet-wide beast in horror.

"Should we stay and fight it or run inside?" Savanna asked.

"We stay and fight otherwise this monster will try to follow us in!" Chiro said preparing for the battle.

"Monkey team!" He shouted.

"Elements!" Savanna yelled. "V Formation! GO!" The elements and Hyperforce got into the formation and waited till the dragon finally reached them but to their surprise it did not attack. Instead it growled lowered it's head and started to talk!

"What business do you have in my territory?" He snarled. The teams didn't answer. They were to dumbfounded to even stutter. "Well? What brings you foolish beings here!" Chiro gulped and cleared his throat.

"We-we are here to retrieve the Sapphire of Despair. We are the Hyperforce and Team Elemental. I am Chiro the commander of the Hyperforce." The dragon thing shook it's head.

"They sent a human, a cyborg, and monkeys to find and destroy the gems stones that hold the very fate of the universe! That's absurd!" Sparx spoke up.

"What about you! Why are you here? Whats your name and how do you know about the Twelve Gate prophecy?" The dragon chuckled.

"My name is Dai Makoto. I'm the guardian of said Sapphire of Despair." Antauri scratched his head.

"Interesting. The Jasper did not have a guardian." Dai Makoto looked confused.

"Impossible. Every gate has a keeper. Are you sure there was no guardian?" The monkeys nodded. "Well It's been more than a thousand years since the stones were put away behind the gate. They could all be dead." The dragon jerked his head and growled.

"What is it?" Nova asked. Dai Makoto looked at her.

"I sense evil is near."

"Mandarin and banes. Thousands of banes." Antauri said. "He must have followed us here." The dragon looked at the teams and whispered to them.

"You go inside and get the sapphire. I'll hold 'em off!" The teams of simians didn't move.

"We can help-" Nova was cut off by the dragon.

"NO! As the guardian of these gates it's my job to protect the sapphire even if it means my fate. Now go quick! The universe depends on it!" The teams hesitantly ran into the ice castle as they heard the marching, footsteps of a thousand banes approaching the area from afar. When the monkeys were safely inside they found themselves in a giant room that looked like a ballroom made completely out of ice.

"What this is?" Xavier asked.

"You mean, 'What is this?'." Adrassi said. "And to answer your question, I do not know." Antauri looked down a hall. There were several doors on both sides of the hallway.

"Start searching this place." He ordered. "We'll split up into groups and search where ever the sapphire may be hidden. This place is huge and we have a lot of ground to cover."

"If we're splitting up then I call going with Gabriel and Nova, for they know things and are super awesome like myself. I'll be the leader of the group and we shall be called group, Awesome!" Xavier said. "Adrassi isn't as awesome as Nova, Gabe, and I but she can join too if she wants." Adrassi huffed through her breathing mask on her muzzle.

"Well then!"

"Okay, Xavier your group search the east side of the palace." Chiro said. "My group will have Antauri, and Sparx, Fullback group. We'll search on the bottom floor and main floor. Savanna you and the rest go search the west wing of the building, you guys will be called group Striker. Alright teams. Go find that stone!" The separate groups went on their way to find the sapphire.

**With Group Fullback Twenty Minutes Later **

Chiro looked at his surroundings in disgust. They were now in a _brick _basement room. It smelled of rotting flesh and had thick cobwebs hanging from the low ceiling. Louse and other sorts of bugs infested the place. And for a basement out in the middle of a frozen planet, it was pretty warm. The boy shook his head.

"What do you know. This castle isn't made completely out of ice as we thought." He said. He poked his head in what seemed to be a jail cell. "Maybe there is some sort of secret passage way we have to find."

"That could take forever to try to find one of those!" Sparx exclaimed. Antauri scratched his chin.

"Where on Shuggazoom could the gate possibly be?" he asked himself.

"It's not on Shuggazoom, it's here!" Sparx grumbled. "This whole mission is stupid!"

"No it's not Sparx. If it weren't for the stones none of us would be here!" Chiro said.

"Exactly my point."

"Also if it weren't for the stones no one would be alive." The young leader added. Sparx was struck with realization.

"Oh . . . right. Well, whatever, let's just find the thing and get out of here." Chiro smiled and nodded. His eye was caught by something moving in the corner. His head snapped in that direction. The corner was to dark to see anything so he walked closer up to it to get a better look.

"Who's there?" he asked. Then suddenly lunging from the dark, abyss, a zombie-like creature jumped the boy and bit his shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

**Meanwhile With Group Striker**

"I cannot feel my feet." Savanna complained.

"I told you to stay back at the robot. But you don't listen!" Gibson scolded.

"Don't yell at her, Hal Gibson!" Desiree shouted.

"Don't yell at me, Desiree!" Gibson snapped back.

"Don't yell at her, Gibson!" Otto screamed.

"Don't yell at him, Otto!" Savanna seethed. "Now everyone stop yelling!" Everyone grew quiet. "I'm sorry, but now, for the next minute, you guys are going to have to listen to me rant!" Savanna said.

She pointed at Gibson and Desiree. "I know Des, for a fact, that you aren't to crazy about Gibson. And Gibson, I know the feeling is mutual! But for now you two are going to have to get over each other and work together to find the stone before Mandarin does! When this mission is over then you guys can start and going tooth and claw and hating one another again, but seriously, GROW UP BOTH OF YOU FOR JUST A COUPLE HOURS! Is that possible?" Desiree and Gibson nodded scared out of their wits. "THANK YOU! Now I wanna see you two hug and make up!" Desiree and Gibson looked at each other in aversion. Desiree sighed heavily, and clumsily wrapped her arms around Gibson's waist. Gibson rolled his eyes, and patted her back.

"Good! Let's find the dang gem and get out of here before I die of two causes." Otto looked at her confused.

"What are those causes." Otto asked.

"One, freezing to death. Two, annoyed to death!" The hot pink female huffed and saw something move from her peripheral vision. The figure quickly disappeared behind a door. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Otto asked. After he said that the creature jumped from behind the door and attacked. Another zombie.

"That!"

**With Group Awesome**

"I love their buffalo wild wings!" Xavier exclaimed. Nova chuckled and nodded.

"My favorite is their Caesar salad." Nova said. "But their wings are good too."

"Wait . . . What are we talking about?" Adrassi asked.

"B-Dubs. The restaurant." Nova answered.

"I have never been there." Adrassi said.

"Neither have I." Gabriel agreed. Xavier gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE- YOU HAVE T-TO GO THERE!" He screeched, grabbing Gabe by the shirt. "YOU ARE NOT HUMAN IF YOU DON'T GO TO B-DUBS!" Gabriel pushed the hyper monkey off him.

"You're weird. Can we focus on finding the stone? Then maybe we can go there afterward."

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"What?" Adrassi asked her.

"I thought I heard screaming." Nova said. They waited in silence to see if they could hear what Nova heard. Nothing. "Maybe I was just hearing th-" She was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. "That was Savanna!"

* * *

**OOOOH NOOOOO! Gibby and D hugged! The apocalypse is coming!  
**

**Well then. . . IT'S TIME FOR,**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Do you think Desiree should go out with Otto? And Do you think Desiree should kick Gibson's butt for going out with Savanna? AND Do you think Desiree and Sparx are going to be good friends?**

**Those are your questions now answer them by. . .**

**R&Ring!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't have any school today. It was canceled due to a tornado watch and high winds. But you know what they say, 'Just wait five mintues and the weather will surely change.' . . . Yup that's Michigan for ya'. **

**So, HA! I get to stay home and type new chapters while you guys go to school then come home to find new chapters up! I'm just kidding. But seriously!**

**Enjoy my work of art!  
**

* * *

**Planet Shoowan**

**January 30, 2001**

**3:04 PM**

Meeting up with Xavier's, 'Group Awesome' we find the the two monkeys and Gabriel running through the corridors of the castle looking for Savanna.

"Why do you think she screamed?" Nova asked. Gabriel frowned.

"I don't know. She doesn't scare easily, I can tell you that. So whatever it is, It's probably really bad." They continue to run following the direction they heard the scream from. Suddenly Nova's ear receptor went off.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Nova! Chiro has been abducted!" Antauri's voice rang out. Nova stopped running. Xavier and Gabriel looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked.

"Chiro. He's gone. Someone kidnapped him."

"What do we do? Savanna is in trouble and Chiro is gone." Gabriel asked, worried for his friends.

"I will go try to find Chiro. You two go on ahead and see if Savanna's group is okay." The boys nodded and kept running. Nova turned on her receptor again. "Where are you Antauri?"

"In the castle's dungeon, or basement."

"I'll be there as fast as I can!" Nova hurried toward the ground level floor then to the underground floor.

**With Group Striker**

"Are you okay, Savvy?" Desiree asked kneeling down by her friend. The zombie-like creature was on the ground, obviously dead, from a deep drilling to the head. Courtesy of Gibson. Savanna cringed. A slash mark from her left temple dragged all the way down her face to her chin. She was bleeding, but not heavily.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all." She got up and adjusted her coat. Hugging herself she trudged to the dead figure her boyfriend has just slayed. She smiled.

"Pain will come unto anyone who dares to hurt you, my love." Gibson joked. She giggled, gently smacked his cheek.

"He isn't feeling pain, Hun, he's dead." Xavier and Gabriel burst into the room, both tripping over the body landing flat on the ground. Xavier looks up.

"Gabe! We have both tripped at the same time! We're so vulnerable on the ground like this! Someone call the post office!" Gabriel slapped a hand across the brown monkeys mouth.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Savanna touched her cheek and looked at the red substance on her hand. She shivered.

"We're fine. This zombie thing tried to ambush us." The males got up and brushed themselves off.

"That's good. Fine. Perfect. Great. Are you aware that Chiro has gone MIA?" Gabriel asked.

"Who's Mia? Is she pretty? Does she have a sister?" Xavier perked. Adrassi put a hand on his shoulder.

"MIA means, Missing in action, sweetie. Gabe wasn't spelling a girls name."

"Chiro's gone? When did this happen?" Desiree asked.

"Not to long ago. I suggest we find the gem first then find Chiro." The half human said.

"Well I guess the UNIVERSE comes before our leader." Otto said. "Let's not split up this time. Another one of those zombies could be lurking all over this place."

"Alrighty then. Let's go find that sapphire." Savanna said.

**With Group Fullback**

Nova made her way to the dungeons. She walked down several flights of steps finally reaching the last landing she saw Sparx and Antauri waiting for her arrival. She ran to them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Where are the others?" Sparx asked her.

"They're seeing if Savanna is fine. What happened?" Nova repeated.

"This . . . this thing jumped Chiro and took him away. This is what happened. We were searching the dungeon and Chiro walked over here and was attacked by the creature. Antauri and I were going to stop whatever it was but then we started to smell something funky. Before we knew it, we were out cold. I think we inhaled chloroform. Anyways, when we woke up, Chiro was gone! And we haven't got the slightest idea where he may be." Nova scrunched her nose.

"Actually," Antauri started. "I have a pretty good estimate where he could be."

"Where?" Nova and Sparx asked in unison.

"He's at the gate already."

**With Group Striker**

"I'm thinking about growing a mustache." The monkeys looked at Gabriel. They were currently walking down the halls of the ice castle looking behind every door to see if they can find the gates.

"I can't picture you having a mustache, Gabe." The cyborg shrugged.

"My father had one. So I don't see why it's not hereditary. I mean, I'm twenty-three years old. I should have at least grown some form of facial hair."

"You're almost as random as Xavier." Adrassi said. "But you're cybernetic, you can still grow a mustache. It's just you probably take after your mom and won't have any facial hair." Gabriel sighed.

"Maybe I could make a hair growth solution in my lab," Gibson said with a smile. "Would that make you feel better?" Gabriel nodded.

"Thanks Gibson," He chuckled. "Now let's drop this random discussion and find the gem. We don't want to get too off track."

"No we do not," Savanna huffed. "I can't stand this cold. I can't even feel my feet anymore."

"And I'm getting light headed." Adrassi said. "Why don't you guys go a head and find the gem. Savanna and I need a breather." She sat against a wall. Savanna sat next to her friend and shared the coat.

"I'll stay behind with you guys." Gibson said. "Just in case." He sat as well. "The rest of you, keep searching. I'm not sure of Mandarin and his banes were defeated. The fight still might be going on for all we know." The others nodded and left in silence, leaving Gibson with the two sick females. The three sat in silence for a few moments. An awkward silence taking over.

". . . You girls gonna share that coat with me, or am I gonna have to freeze my tail off first?"

**Meanwhile with Group Fullback**

"You think that zombie thing took Chiro to the gates?" Nova questioned. "Why would it do that? And where are they from?"

"I know they brought Chiro to the gates because they knew we would try to find him. If we find him at the gates-"

"-they could be there as well and we'd fall right into their trap. They could ambush us, or eat our brains. I don't know! Whatever their plan is." Sparx finished.

"Unless that's just what they want us to think." Nova said. "Maybe we should cut this whole separated group thing and stick together. It would be much safer."

"Alright." Antauri said. "You are right. Let's find the others. Where were they going, Nova?"

"They were making their way to the east wing I think. I'm going to call them a second." She activated her ear receptor.

"Yes?" Gibson answered.

"Gibson, where are you?" A groan came from the other side of the line. "Are you alright?" Nova asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Savanna, Adrassi, and I are sitting in the main hall. They aren't feeling to good so we're staying behind while the others go find the sapphire." Nova smacked her head.

"Okay then. Where are the others exactly." There was a pause.

"Um, I . . . think they went upstairs and on the east wing. Why?"

"We're going to help them. Chiro is already at the gate. That's where that monster thing took him. You guys just stay there until we find the gem, 'kay?"

"Understood. Gibson, out." He hung up. Nova sighed.

"They're on the second floor on the east wing. We better hurry to catch up with them." Antauri and Nova took off running. Sparx groaned.

"I hate running! Especially in the winter! I'm so out of shape then!"

"Can it, Sparky." Nova yelled from ahead.

**Group Striker**

"Nova just called me," Gibson said. Otto nodded adjusting his ear receptor so the static would clear up. "Her, Antauri, and Sparx, are going to find you. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Okey dokie, Gibby." Otto chirped. "We'll be waiting." There was a silence.

"Don't call me that." Gibson finally answered. "Now Adrassi and Savanna are making fun."

"Sorry," Otto chuckled. "Otto, out." He deactivated his ear receptor and looked toward the others. "You guys heard that right?" They shook their heads. "Nova, Antauri, and Sparx are gonna come help us. Chiro was taken to the gate already. So wherever the gate is, Chiro is."

"Now why would that thing bring Chiro to the gates?" Desiree asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Gabriel said. Xavier crossed his arms.

"I bet their having a tea party and didn't want to invite me!" He growled. "Chiro, you are now on my list." The other teammates looked at him funny.

"We'll never understand you completely, X-Man." Desiree giggled.

"So what? We just wait here till they come?" Gabriel asked. Otto nodded.

"Imma gonna pop a squat right here." Xavier said practically flinging himself on the ground. "Ugh! Yeah, feels good to sit down."

"I hope Chiro is alright." Desiree said. "Poor boy."

"Chiro's tough. He can handle himself." Otto ensured them. At this time Gibson and the girls are in a conversation.

"I'm really bored. I hope the next gem is somewhere warm so I can actually help and not feel so useless."

"Warm and oxygen." Adrassi added. "Some place with oxygen." Both girls were leaning their heads on Gibson's shoulders for support.

"You know what, Hun?" Savanna said. "We've been going out for a very long time now." Gibson's stomach tightened.

"Um. Sure I suppose two-and-a-half months is a long time." He said.

"I was thinking." Savanna said drowsily. "Can I start calling you by your first name?" Gibson sighed with relief.

"Oh. Uh . . . why?"

"I'm your girlfriend. Girlfriends don't call their boyfriends by their last name." She stated.

"She's right you know." Adrassi yawned. Gibson pondered on this thought for a while.

"As long as you don't call me Halley." He muttered. "I had that happen plenty of times before." He groaned at the memory.

"How about me? Can I call you Hal?" Adrassi asked.

"I rather you not."

"Why? Savanna get's to call you by your first name. I personally like your first name a little better than you last." She admitted. Gibson nodded.

"Half my team said that same thing." Suddenly Antauri, Nova, and Sparx came running down the hall then stopped when they saw the loiterers.

"You girls feeling okay?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, just a little tired is all." Savanna answered. Sparx snickered.

"Geez Gibson. Look at you being a pimp. You got two girls leaning on you. I'd kill to be that lucky." Gibson rolled his eyes.

"I will have you know Adrassi and Savanna are a little delusional right now from the atmosphere of this planet."

"Well then Savanna must be delusional all the time for going out with you." Sparx joked. Savanna growled.

"Youse better shut yo' trap boi, or Imma gunna hafta cut yo' tongue out!" Sparx cocked a brow. He looked at Nova.

"See what I mean? Delusional." Nova frowned and flicked his head hard.

"So which way did the others go?" Antauri asked. Adrassi pointed to her right.

"That way. They left, like, ten minutes ago." Antauri nodded.

"We'll be back to get you guys later." He said. "Let's go you two." He called to Nova and Sparx who were now bickering. The couple stopped in their argument and followed him.

"Stay alert, you three." Nova said before taking off. Gibson sighed and leaned back.

"At least you two are keeping me warm." He said to the girls. A little later Antauri and his group finally caught up with the other group.

"They're you are!" Nova exclaimed. Gabriel, Desiree, Xavier, and Otto watched as Nova, and the other guys came in the small room they were in. They seemed to be in a state of shock.

"What is the matter?" Antauri asked. Otto blinked.

"I think we've found the gate." He said simply, eyes wide.

"Where?" Sparx asked. Otto pointed to the closet on the other side of the room. Sparx cocked a brow and made his way to the door of the closet. He slowly opened it and sure enough the closet lead into a ginormous, stonewalled, room. Many, many steps leading to the bottom of the room. The gates on the far side of the closet shined brightly. The gold on the gates had a reflecting aura around it. Sparx smiled at the majesty of it then frowned when he noticed the hundreds of zombies guarding it. Then frowned even more when he saw Chiro being held hostage in the corner of the magnificent room. Bound and gagged. Sparx quietly shut the door so the zombies would notice. The red pilot turned to the others.

"So . . . Who has a plan?"

* * *

**Did ya' like it?**

**IT! IS! TIME! FOR! THE! QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! . . . Actually this isn't really a question just something fun I thought you guys might like.**

**Create a Mary Sue (Give it a name, powers, and fur color, etc.) then have the greatly feared Xavier destroy it with his ADD-NESS!**

**Or you can answer this question,**

**When should Sparx and Nova's 'secret' be revealed?**

**Remember you can do them both if you have time.**

**R&R Ya'll!  
**


	6. I Will Regret This!

** OKAAAAAY! Who wants their hearts to be broken today! Sorry guys but I've gots a CONFESSION! Okay so I'm gonna first kick you guys off with a story of how I first got into de awesome show Super Robot Blah Blah Blah Hyper Force Go! **

** Okay so, Once Upon a time in da fourth gra- . . . you might want to get comfortable, this is a long story. In the fourth grade I was at home browsing, seeing what was on da tube dat day! And then what da'ya know! Five insanely cute cyborg monkeys and some sort of wanna-be 13 year old super hero kid who was abandoned by his parents because he was a cocky brat or something. (JK!) Anywhoooooooo, I is like, 'Ehhhh, I shall watch dis since Spongebob is not on.' So I did! And the episode was the first of the series and I just so happened to catch it the night it premiered for da first time! Wowza! So I watch and I like and fell in love then suddenly two years later! OMG! Pirates of the Caribbean FTW! I got all crazy about dat movie and the ever so lovely Johnny Depp. Tee hee. A couple more years later I say to me-self. Hmm. I wonder what happened to dat one monkey show I used to like. I googled it and . . . WHAT DA (Censor)! It was canceled! And some how I fell in love wiv it again. (By the way, spell chek is 4 loooooosers. Again, Just kidding!) Then I gots an fanfiction account, started writing horrible stories and for some reason people liked dem. Then! A year and a half LATAR! (Present day) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDDNNNNEEEESSS!**

**Another show trotted up so me and said, 'HEEEELLLLLLO NURSE!' If you haven't guessed the show that I am currently obsessing over then . . . I'll tell ya! Da show be called,**

**ANIMANIACS! I Love da show sooooooo much! How could I not they bring out the best in me! So in a nut shell here's the news. (Bites lip)**

**Here goes... …...**

**I lost interest in SRMTHFG! . . . . . again.**

**I'm sorry. I hate to disappoint but I can not go on writing for a series I am no longer interested in. Where's the fun it that? You guys understand right? So don't hate Animaniacs because they are awesome, don't hate me for liking their awesomeness, and ESPECIALLY! Don't hate Porky Pig because he has a stuttering problem! Instead hate some one who deserves to be hated, like Hitler or Bin Laden. So no flames, because you'll never live to regret it!**

**To wrap it all up. I'm hanging up my keyboard for now and who knows, maybe I'll come back in awhile. So on that note,**

**You gotta cheer up! And never ever give up hope! **

**Oh and the people who volunteered to be my co-authors. Thanks! But I no longer need your help. Take care ya'll!**

**Mikki S.A. Is out!**

**(I actually might start writing for Animaniacs, so if your interested stay tuned! Dat show is DY-NA-MITE!)**

**GOOD BYYYE, NURSE! **


End file.
